Musings of a Not So Normal Libraian
by hilldill
Summary: Saya has been able to see ghosts since she was 15. Will an event from her past change her life even more than it already has?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic of Bleach . It's terrible but I'll post it here.I don't own bleach. Saya is an OC of mine.

Today has been fairly normal until now. Though normal in Karakura town is an understatement. This town has a large population of ghosts. Most people can't see them ,but I can. I'm not sure if anyone else here can see them too. It would be nice if I knew of someone who did. Before I go any further, I should introduce myself. My name is Saya Ishibashi. I am 26 years of age and work at the local library. I've lived here for at least 5 months. My family was against me moving here saying it's too dangerous for a single woman to live in a big town. My parents are well meaning but, after working in my hometown's library since college, I felt I needed to get out on my own. I'm from Hokkaido, which is a fairly rural part of Japan. My hometown has a population of 10,000. Both my parents are local teachers there. I have a younger brother by 6 years named Ryo and younger sister by two years named Setsuna. She's a teacher like my parents and my brother is studying to be a lawyer like my Uncle Seiji. I tend to talk about my family a lot. I miss being close by them but we talk often.

I love it here for some reason. The people, the shopping, the rivers, my job. I don't mind the ghosts all that much. I've been able to see them since I was 15. Though something odd happened the summer I was 16. My family and I had gone camping like we always did when school let out for break. We'd always go to the local campground for 2 weeks. I was walking with Ryo by the lake going to the playground. Of course he beat me there. Setsuna was in the tent reading her teen magazines and my parents were getting dinner ready. I turned to look at the lake, and saw a woman. She was about two inches taller than me (I'm 5'4)and had a long braid. She was wearing a short black kimono with a wide obi and she was watching the people walking passed. It looked like no one else could see her. Why she was observing them I'll never know but she look startled when she realized I could see her. We looked at each other for at least 10 minutes but it seemed much longer. Ryo called out to me and I looked away .I turned back to where she was standing and she was gone. Who she was or why she was there I'll never know.

Today was fairly warm for April so I decided to walk to work . I have a car but only use it around town and gas is expensive. The library is at least a half a mile from my apartment by the river. Work was normal. Signed a few people up for library cards fixed a problem with the card catalog, had lunch with my coworkers. The usual stuff. I decided I would walk by the river instead of the route I usually take which is shorter. I love being by the river. I sometimes come here on the weekends if the weather is nice. I was walking and that's when I saw her again. The woman I saw almost ten years ago. I was shocked to see that she looked the same as she did then. She looked directly at me . I felt a cold chill all of a sudden. It was almost like she herself was a ghost. I could feel a headache coming on . Why I'm not sure. I heard a loud noise and I looked away again. I looked where she was just seconds ago and she was gone. I ran the rest of the way back to my apartment and locked the door. Something about that meeting made me freak out for some reason. I wonder who she is and why she gave me that odd look. I hope I don't see her again. I wonder if she went to tell somebody about me. I still feel cold and afraid. Why can I see spirits? I hope I'm not going crazy. Maybe I just need some sleep and I'll feel better in the morning. Though I'm afraid this might not be the last I see a being like her. She wasn't a ghost but what was she? After looking in some of the books I have on Japanese myths, I think she might be a shinigami. A death god. But why would a shinigami be observing the living?


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2! I hope it's good .

It's been a week since my encounter with the shinigami. Things haven't been the same though. I did some errands the day after and did some cleaning of my apartment. My mom called also. I hate to admit that I lied that everything was going well. I don't want to worry her that her oldest is possibly losing her mind. My parents don't know that I can see ghosts. Neither do my siblings. As far as I know I'm the only one in my family who can. My mom told me that she and my dad were planning to visit my brother in Tokyo on his 21st birthday. And that Setsuna is engaged to be married. Why Setsuna didn't let me know first kind of upsets me. On Sunday I went to a movie with some friends of mine. My weekend was pretty normal I guess. It wasn't until Monday that things were strange again. At work we had a new librarian named Nanao Ise ; she's also my new neighbor in the vacant apartment next to me. She seems to be a nice person. She is serious though and doesn't put up with Kane Sato's pranks. I wonder if her working and living near me has to do with what happened last Friday.

I thought this Saturday was going to be uneventful as usual. Nanao stopped by for a visit and I sort of know what's going on with me. She wasn't dressed like she was at work. She was dressed in a long black kimono with an armband on one of the sleeves. She was sent by her superior to investigate why a human could see a shinigami. She told me that it was rare for a human to be able to see ghosts let alone a shinigami. She also said that 17 months ago there was a war that has possibly affected the balance of things as far back as 50 years ago. And that the woman I saw was Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi of the Research division . She was sent, according to Nanao, to investigate past years to see if there was any major effect from the war. Apparently I was one of a few dozen individuals in Japan and the United States that shouldn't be spiritually aware but have somehow become that way. She couldn't tell me much more than that, but if I needed any assistance I was supposed to contact one of the Soul Societies allies that lived here in Karakura town. That was the last I saw of Nanao . I feel a little better that there are others that are like me. I still wonder about my someday I'll be able to meet those others. I'm going to do my best to be normal. That's the least I can do I guess. Nanao also said that if the man who caused the war ever escaped his prison , that he would seek out those who were affected. But she said there was a very slim chance that he would ever be free in my life time. I'm not as comfortable with seeing ghosts as I thought I was. Hopefully that man never gets free. I don't want to be used to harm others.I don't want my family to be in danger. I need to be able defend myself. I need to find these allies that Nanao mentioned. But how do I find them?


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic3

Part 3

I haven't been writing as much as I should but things have been hectic in the last month. I've taken a part time job at the hospital. I really need the extra money. I work 5 hours on Saturdays and 3 hours on Sunday. My powers seem to be increasing also. I can now sense spiritual beings. IF seeing them was bad enough . I still haven't met any of the allies that Nanao told me about. There have been also been some strange attacks. First the Hospital Director's son was attacked, now other individuals have either gone missing , been severely injured ,or even found dead. My sister Setsuna thinks it's just the Yakuza . My father thinks it's North Korean thinks both of them are nuts . I think(but do not say) it's a spirtual being or family is odd at times. Who knows what is going on. Maybe this Winter War Nanao told me about is making things worse. I have no idea . I'm just a lowly human. I do tend to think too much of these things lately. Until I can defend myself I don't feel safe. I know Karate but I don't think it would be enough. I don't want innocent people hurt because of me.

3 days later

I wrote a few days ago that I hadn't heard from any of the allies. I did today. I was coming home from work this Monday and I had already gotten my mail. There was a letter taped to my door with my name on it. It said to go to this Convenience store on Saturday and ask for a man named Urahara. I'm getting an odd feeling about this guy. Who delivered it? Most of my neighbors are at work during the day. So I don't think anyone saw who delivered it. Maybe this man Urahara can help me. Though thinking about him creeps me out a little.


End file.
